nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New World War/@comment-2402:800:6314:5637:3806:3145:7ECE:5402-20191208135841/@comment-28860315-20191209040010
" For the impression itself " Use just as a facade. Thats a useless and expensive way to show off. " Japan got a grasp on it and can use their experience to create one. " Just to grasp? what about Battleship mikasa in Kanagawa Japan? they already had one. They dont they need La kasami " naval treaty " it only prohibits them form constructing a new. It doesnt explain why did USA considered battleships as obsolete? " do not have a powerful catapult. That's problem A. " are you forgetting about ski-jumps on aircarft carriers "how do we provide sufficient cover? " distance. Carriers attack outside of the enemies range " Aircraft Carriers are expensive if we lose one " they cant because as you mentioned that " Air Dominance is on our side, since they can't reach us and even if they dropped bombs " " Battleships can be automated and require only engineers " No. They still require around 2000 crews to operate even after modernazation" " Not to mention that we can continuously fire missiles and artillery barrages" artillery barradges requires to be near and within range of your enemy. No commander would take that risk if they can quickly eliminate targets from a distance " refuel and restock their aircrafts " not always when the target is already neutralize by effectve bombing rather than inaccurate naval guns "we can waste six shells of artillery, instead of wasting missiles and bombs" WRONG. with the appropriate type of missiles or bombs, you only need one " The Yamato needed dozens of bombs and torpedoes to take down " taken down with a outdated ww2 torpedoes. They dont compare to modern ones " How many Aircrafts can drop bombs on a fortification and how effective would they be compared to a Controlled Fire System guided artillery fire? " Just one and is more effective as a 15 min artillery barrage " The Battleship design might be outdated, but it is only outdated due to the Air Supremacy provided by Advanced Aircrafts, which the enemy doesn't have " they why downgrade. there is no need to. " Battleship and is also escorted by Destroyers " escorted by modern destroyers? They were designed to fight in very long distances. They dont have the armor against short range naval guns. If they stayed behind as support the battle would be over before the battleship could get any where near. " Battleship. Aircraft bombs need to be guided, but with no guidance, it would be useless due to our lack of landing ships. Why no guidance? They are obviuosly be guided by most likely by lasers " mass destruction " modern missles are designed to efficiently and effectively detroy or dissable targets. No need for colateral damage " No Firepower can be compared to a Battleship. " what good is its firepower when its not accurate enought to hit its target and such firepower is only usefull near oceans " Automated cannons would also mean that we can fire more rounds than before, " your just wasting resources with that short range inaccurate weapon " We prioritize it, but we need the material and technology needed. We have not tested Steam Catapults, hell, we don't have one! What if it fails? How many trials does it need? " again carriers dont need one if they have ski-jumps " NOT LAUNCH AIRCRAFTS WITHOUT SKILL AND PRACTICE. LANDING AND TAKING OFF IS BASED ON SKILL. NOT SIMPLY TECHNOLOGY AND YOU'LL BE FINE. " have you not heard about the annual US and Japan Military excercise.